


Cast Some Light (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Season 5, San Francisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/157642">Cast Some Light</a> by busaikko.</p><p>Author's summary: John's finally got a chance to dress up, and his team comes with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Some Light (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cast Some Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157642) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



### Length

16 minutes, 56 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 11.5 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/cast-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/cast-gd).

### Reader's notes

One of my favorite stories by busaikko for its really lovely bittersweetness.

The original story has an epigraph, which the author gave me permission to omit because I felt unable to do justice to the French.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than black lace parasols with concealed blades.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/5022.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/446881.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1310686.html), and [sgapodfic](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/185026.html).)


End file.
